Te Amaré en Silencio
by o.O.o.ODraGoNfLyO.o.O.o
Summary: Zuko se siente intranquilo ¿Por qué? si quieren saber leanlo xD, es una historia con canción la canción no me pertenece Zutara 4 ever!


Disclaimer: Avatar y sus npersonajes no me pertenecen

Disclaimer: Avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Las partes de las que Zuko habla son los capítulos 2, 9 y 15 del libro agua, y el capítulo 20 del libro tierra. Ninguno de ellos me pertenece

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Te Amaré en Silencio

Cierto maestro fuego suspira profundamente por cuarta vez en menos de cinco minutos, El joven daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. No sabe lo que le pasa, hay algo que falta en su vida, ¿Pero qué? Él tenía ahora todo lo que siempre había soñado. Su pueblo lo aceptó nuevamente como el príncipe, estaba rodeado de lujos y sirvientes que cumplían todos sus deseos, ¡Incluso su padre creía que era un héroe!, pero faltaba algo… algo que no podía definir bien lo que era, pero estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver con Katara, pues desde lo que ocurrió en Ba Sing Se no logra sacársela de la cabeza. Se acomodó en su cama, e inconscientemente Katara llegó a su mente.

_Yo te vi y en silencio nació este amor_

_Sin poder expresar._

_Sin saber que hacer, pero el amor no necesita hablar_

_Porque el alma dice mucho más, que un poema o que,_

_Una canción de amor_

La tribu Agua del sur –Ahí la vi por primera vez, en su rostro podía leer el miedo, pero aun así no dejaba de verse hermosa. Recuerdo que en el momento en que la vi me dirigí hacia ella determinadamente, y por un momento olvide que estaba en busca del avatar, pero al sentir la mirada de mis hombres sobre mi no pude evitar actuar de aquella forma ruda y demandante –pensó Zuko mientras suspiraba otra vez y veía el techo de su habitación distraídamente

_No es necesario usar palabras para decir_

_Que ya no hay nada que sea más fuerte que este sentir._

_Que en cada gesto en cada mirada_

_Voy a mostrarte que estoy_

_Enamorado, ya sin remedio,_

_Y solo logro que este silencio me haga sufrir_

- La segunda vez que la vi fue cuando intente capturar al avatar con la ayuda de algunos piratas. Esa noche creía que no los encontraría, mas sin embargo el silencio de la noche se rompió con su voz. Su voz sonaba algo molesta, pero aun así yo la escuchaba dulce y suave. Nos acercamos a ella, y un pirata la sostuvo por los brazos, afortunadamente pudo soltarse, ella intentó correr pero se topó conmigo y la sostuve por las muñecas "yo te salvaré de los pitaras" le dije, no se porque, pero en ese momento deseaba mantenerla lejos de ellos, algo en mi me decía que si le pasaba algo, jamás me lo perdonaría, pero nuevamente la mirada de mis hombres me impedía intentar mostrarle mi lado bueno, quería que me viera como soy en realidad, al verdadero Zuko, no al Zuko engreído que no se preocupa por nadie mas que por si mismo. Intente obligarla a decirme donde estaba el avatar a cambio del collar de su madre, por su mirada al mostrarle el collar pude descifrar que valía mucho para ella, al igual que también pude ver sus ojos detenimiento por primera vez, eran de un color azul intenso que jamás había visto, la mezcla de tonalidades azules era hermosa, y en ellos podía verse con facilidad que no era una chica que se rindiera fácilmente, y eso me atraía –El príncipe volvió a suspirar y se giro en su cama para quedar boca abajo --¡Cómo me gustaría volver a ver esos ojos!

_Yo te vi, tu mirada fue la señal_

_Que mi corazón, supo descifrar._

_Sin saber que hacer, en silencio te comprendí_

_Con este amor por fin descubrí esta pasión que yo,_

_Muero por confesar_

- Después estuvo la ocasión en que contraté a una mujer extraña con una bestia que podía encontrar lo que fuera siguiendo un aroma y que además paralizaba al enemigo con solo tocarlo con su lengua. Use su collar para encontrarla, aunque dijera que era por el avatar, en realidad yo lo que quería era ver a la chica. Cuando por fin la encontramos, la bestia la atacó con su lengua, en ese momento sentía como si algo explotara dentro de mi, era una sensación inexplicable. Encontramos algo que nos llevaría al avatar, pero en ese momento no me importaba, yo solo quería ayudarte. Cuando entramos a la abadía en la que se escondía el avatar la bestia hizo un movimiento brusco, por lo que inmediatamente la sostuve para que no fuera a caerse. Poco después llegó el avatar y se armó un gran alboroto, en el avatar me arrebató lo único que tenía de ella, su collar, aunque para mi fuera una perdida, estoy seguro de que a ella le trajo felicidad –Zuko suspira nuevamente, todos estos recuerdos están haciendo que se ponga algo nostálgico. Zuko gira nuevamente para volver a quedar viendo al techo, y una pequeña sonrisa cruza su rostro –No importa si perdí en collar, si ella es feliz, yo también

_No es necesario usar palabras para decir_

_Que ya no hay nada que sea más fuerte que este sentir._

_Que en cada gesto en cada mirada_

_Voy a mostrarte que estoy_

_Enamorado_

_Y solo logro que este silencio me haga sufrir._

- Ba Sing Se, como odio todo lo que ocurrió ahí, si tan solo cuando me capturaron me hubieran puesto en un lugar distinto al que ella estaba, tal vez todo hubiera sido muy diferente. Nos encerraron juntos, ella al verme se enfureció conmigo y me insultó, culpándome por lo que le había pasado a su madre, al principio solamente escuchaba en silencio sus insultos, pero al ver sus hermosos ojos llenarse de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas no pude contenerme, algo en mi me urgía a consolarla. Poco después dejó de llorar y al parecer se sentía algo mejor

_Que ya no hay nada que sea más fuerte que este sentir._

_Que en cada gesto en cada mirada_

_Voy a mostrarte que estoy_

_Enamorado, ya sin remedio,_

_Y solo logro que este silencio me haga sufrir._

- Lamento haberte gritado antes –se disculpaste, palabras sencillas, pero sinceras –es solo que cuando imaginaba el rostro del enemigo, veía tu rostro

- Mi rostro… ya veo –en realidad no sabía bien que debía decirle, y al parecer lo notó

- No, no, no quise decir eso –dijo rápidamente

- Esta bien, sabía que esta cicatriz me marcaba, la marca del príncipe desterrado, condenado a perseguir al avatar para siempre, pero ahora se que tengo las armas para elegir mi propio destino, aunque nunca me liberaré de esta marca

- Tal vez podrías liberarte de ella, tengo poderes curativos –no se cómo ni cuándo, pero ella me ofreció su ayuda

- yo se que las cicatrices no pueden sanar –no quería ilusionarme con algo que yo sabía jamás podría pasar

- Esta es agua del oasis de los espíritus del polo Norte, tiene propiedades especiales y la guardaba para algo importante, no se si funcione pero… --ya no sabía si debía decirle algo, por lo que simplemente cerré mis ojos mientras sentía su mano sobre mi cicatriz, mi corazón latía aceleradamente, por fin había conseguido un acercamiento pacifico con ella, y estaba viendo al verdadero Zuko, pero el gusto no me duró mucho, segundos después aparecieron mi tío y el avatar, ella corrió a abrazarlo, y nos separamos. La próxima vez que nos vimos es el peor recuerdo de todos, ella me necesitaba, y yo le di la espalda y la traicione, creo que es por eso que me siento intranquilo –Zuko cerró sus ojos quedando en oscuridad, después de pensar en aquellos momentos que paso con ella al fin lo comprendió. Ese vació que siente es el de su ausencia, la culpa de haberla alejado de él cuando al fin ella había confiado en él, al fin lo entendía, ese sentimiento inquietante hacia la chica, era amor, Zuko, el príncipe de la nación del fuego estaba enamorado de la maestra agua que acompaña al avatar

- Algún día le diré lo que siento, aun es muy pronto, es probable que este molesta conmigo por traicionarla, pero por el momento, me conformo con amarla en silencio –dijo Zuko con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro mientras se deja llevar por un profundo sueño que se apodera de el poco a poco

_Pero te amare en silencio... te amare_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wow, me tomó mucho tiempo escribir esto, pero aquí esta, espero que les guste.

La canción se llama "Te Amaré en Silencio" de Jaime Camil. Dejen Reviews por favor xD, y gracias a los que me han apoyado en mis otras historias, de verdad me inspiran (nn) gracias!!

4


End file.
